narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi Junko
| birthdate = February 6th (Aquarius) | age = 21 | status =Alive | gender = Female | sexuality =Bisexual | height =162 cm (5'3") | weight =44 kg (97 lbs.) | blood type =AB | hometown = | homecountry = | current residence =None/Nomadic | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi Mercenary for Hire | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner(s) =Short Flings Whilst Travelling | previous partner(s) =One Night Stands | clan = | family = | rank =Genin (Missing-nin) (Anbu-Level) | classification =Poison Specialist Medical-Nin Missing-Nin Mercenary Ninja | reg = | academy =12 | chunin = | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Yin Release Yang Release | kenjutsu = | jutsu = Poison Mist Mystical Palm Technique Chakra Scalpel Genjutsu: Mist Servant Technique Hiding with Camouflage Technique Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique Water Release: Water Prison Technique Water Release: Water Clone Technique Body Flicker Technique Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique | tools = Smoke Bomb Sleeping Gas Bomb Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher | headtxtc = #447540 | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #000000 | bgradientc = #447540 | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFFFFF }} Kasumi Junko is an Anbu-level missing-nin from Kirigakure (as of the epilogue). Like most Anbu-level kunoichi, she excels in certain areas of the shinobi arts, but lacks the well roundedness of a normal Jonin, thus her skill-rank is technically that of a Special Jonin, though she never got the chance to pass the Chūnin exams, and thus never officially exceeded the rank of Genin. Specifically, Junko specializes in Poison Mist and Water Release ninjutsu, but she might not be the best choice for every mission. Her skills revolve around the use of mist in conjunction with her medical ninjutsu poison, therefore she has a very niche fighting style and skillset. She was created by and belongs to Holly Winter. Some details are intended for more mature audiences, reader discretion is advised! Background Kasumi Junko was born into a poor, lower caste family from Kirigakure. Unlike many shinobi from Kiri, Junko would never have to take part in the gruesome graduation ceremony of the Blood Mist Village, as she was born after the pivotal incident concerning Zabuza Momochi. Therefore, Junko was able to grow up under the reformations of the Fifth Mizukage and graduated to Genin with little difficulty. The only kunoichi in her squad, and one of the few in Kirigakure, Junko often felt distant from the rest of her comrades; there weren't many other females her age that she could call "friend," thus, she often spent much time isolated from her peers. One day, Junko's sensei told her that she had the skills to become an adept medical ninja and water release user. From that point onward, Junko devoted her training to those two abilities. Overtime, she would become quite proficient with using the Hiding in Mist Technique, being able to heal her teammates while hidden by the mist. Despite her average chakra levels, her medical ninjutsu skills were also quite proficient as her chakra control was excellent; she also learned to utilize Chakra Scalpel in her taijutsu. Before Junko could become a Chūnin, her entire squad was wiped out on a mission by a Kirigakure missing-nin who had a grudge with her sensei; the rogue longed for the old ways of the blood mist village. Because she had a "pretty face," as the rogue ninja put it, he spared Junko's life alone, and ordered her to inform the Fifth Mizukage of the massacre. Upon hearing the news, the Mizukage, Mei Terumī, sent out a detachment of ANBU Hunter-nin to deal with the traitor. The Mizukage would also assign Junko to another sensei who would train her to become a decent kunoichi. Because her new team consisted solely of her sensei and herself, Junko's new sensei pointed out that they would be lacking the offensive and defensive capabilities of a regular three man team with a Jonin instructor; them only being a single Jonin and a Genin. To compensate for this handicap, Junko's sensei advised her to learn more offensive and defensive medical or water ninjutsu. Not long after failing her first Chūnin Exam, Junko would learn the Poison Mist technique and subsequently center her entire fighting style around it. As of Part I of Naruto, Kasumi Junko is a 15 year old Kirigakure Kunoichi. Personality Kasumi Junko doesn't usually speak unless she has a reason too. When she does, she's quite blunt, straight to the point, and cold. She doesn't smile to often and rarely gets excited for anything. A loner for most of her youth, she ,ostly cares only for herself and her own interests. She's proven to be intellectually sharp and acute, having expert analytical and decomposition skills. The only time she seems to let loose is if she's in the company of physically attractive people or if she's intoxicated. Regarding missions, Junko's large ego plays a huge role with how she approaches things. With a nearly perfect success rate, Junko likes to undermine her foes with minimal effort, often just standing in one place the entire duel and not even bothering to speak or answer their questions. She enjoys watching her opponent's will break. Junko is indifferent towards killing and murder, so long as she gets paid what she's owed. She admits however, that killing the target is much easier than capturing and bringing them back alive. Junko enjoys experimenting with toxins and various chemicals, always inventing new poisons and mixing different herbs together to create new solutions. She likes to test her new concoctions on live test subjects, those being the targets she pursues with bounties on their heads. Personally, Junko believes that money is all that matters in life. Those with money trample over those without it, and she has expensive tastes. In the face of death, Junko is unfazed; usually because she's got a trick up her sleeve. She's confident in her ability to always get out of a bad situation. When men give her trouble at the bar, she likes to spike their drink with all sorts of poisons. Laughing poisons, itching poisons, hair loss poisons, sleeping poisons, and the list goes on. Intimately, Junko is physically attracted to men and women (bisexual) who can sexually dominate her during one night stands. She distances herself from emotional connections, as she's never in one place for long; her relationships are either strictly profession or physical. She prefers monogamous sexual experiences. Although she is usually dominant in public, she prefers a more submissive role in bed, although she can and will switch to a more dominant role every now and again. She's a heavy masochist and gets off on being treated rough, having her hair pulled, nipples pinched, being choked, being whipped, having her strong "tough-girl" act broken, and being sexually broken by her partner. She likes to be forcibly held down or tied during intercourse and used. Once the experience concludes, her modesty returns and she leaves for the next town over. Appearance Kasumi Junko is slightly shorter than average kunoichi at 162 cm (5'3") tall. She has green eyes, and green-black hair. She usually wears her shoulder-length hair loose; her bangs cover her forehead. Junko has pale, fair, skin and fine features all across her body. Her breasts are on the larger side and her behind is well-defined, yet proportional to the rest of her body which is slender and fit. Junko's outfit is mostly green with black accents. It's a long, form-fitting dress that stops above her ankles and tends to reveal a little of her upper back. The dress has a black, kirigakure headband tied tightly around the waist area, pronouncing the slimness of the abdomen; the headband has a slash mark through it, signifying her rogue status. There is also a slit on the left side of the dress that goes all the way up to her hip, revealing her left leg and some of her behind. The dress is sleeveless and hugs Junko's waist, fits tight against hypogastric region (above the groin), and contours up her entire body to her breasts. Junko wears open-toed, sandals with straps and high heels. They have elements of green mixed in with the black and expose a large portion of her feet akin to Tsunade's sandals. Sometimes, she also wears black-green elbow-length gloves. Around her right arm, Junko equips a Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher, each senbon coated in a lethal poison. Attached to the back of her waist sash, Junko carries a gray pouch that contains medical equipment, antidotes, bandages, Smoke Bombs, and Sleeping Gas Bombs. Strapped to her left thigh, Junko wears many senbon that she can throw or load into her senbon launcher. Depending on the difficulty of a mission, or if her identity must be concealed, Junko may wear her rebreather (mask). The mask allows her to breath easier in smoke and heavy fog, breath underwater for a period of time, and filters poison allowing her to breath in her Poison Mist (or her enemy's poison) without having to worry about poisoning herself. The mask has a band that wraps around the back of her head. It distorts her voice slightly and makes it a bit difficult to speak. When the mask is equipped, the user cannot use their mouth to shoot ninjutsu (cause the mask is blocking the mouth, however, Junko can still breath out poison while it's on. In fact, the mask amplifies the poison's effectiveness by allowing the user to concentrate and direct the projection of the poison so it can reach farther distances via a little knob on the rebreather. Abilities Kasumi Junko specializes in using the Poison Mist technique; her proficiencies in medical ninjutsu, poison, and water ninjutsu are her strongest skills. Strategical Preference: Junko uses poison as her primary method of attack and defense. She likes to prevent her opponents from detecting her poison in order to trick them into breathing, or forcing them to breath her Poison Mist through other means. She almost never moves from the spot she stands; she doesn't need to move. ''Medical Ninjutsu: Junko's strongest proficiency is her skill in medical ninjutsu, ''specifically the Poison Mist technique. However, she also knows how to use the Mystical Palm Technique as well as Chakra Scalpel. In the event she is injured, Junko can use the Mystical Palm Technique to heal herself, granting her greater constitution than she otherwise would have. If poisoned, she can use this technique and her medical knowledge to remove the poison from her system. Junko is an expert with poison in general. She can quickly concoct both antidotes and poisons, and she has many unique poisons that she uses in combat. Some of which include, sleep-inducing poison, and paralysis poison. Junko also has trained herself to have a very strong resistance and sometimes full immunity to many different poisons, including her own. Junko knows how to use Chakra Scalpel in order to make medical incisions and surgery procedures. However, like Kabuto Yakushi, Junko knos how to use this technique offensively and defensively. If she must resort to close, hand to hand combat, Junko will use Chakra Scalpel to increase the effectiveness of her attacks. Additionally, she can debilitate her opponents and prevent them from moving by removing the use of their legs. By tearing muscles, ligaments, and severing arteries, Junko can immobilize her opponent, leaving them vulnerable to her Poison Mist as they can no longer escape. The very heart and soul of her combat style, Poison Mist allows Junko to breath out massive gusts of poison directed at her foes. If her enemy takes even a single breath, they die. Of course, they can avoid the mist entirely by simply dodging out of the way, but Junko has found ways to either trick them into breathing it, or to force them into breathing it. One such way has already been described; Chakra Scalpel and its immobilization capability. Junko can alter the type of poison which she releases; not only can she kill, but she can paralyze, and put her enemies to sleep among other things. Using her rebreather, Junko is able to completely negate the effects of all inhalable poisons. whether they're her own or her enemy's, breathing in poison does not effect her as the rebreather filters it out. It allows her to stand in the middle of her own poison cloud to protect herself, and to move around within it with no difficulty. The mask also has a little knob on it that, if adjusted, can concentrate the poison mist she releases, allowing her to aim it better and project it farther than usual. It should be noted that hile earing the mask, the user cannot perform certain jutsu safely (expelling jutsu from the mouth isn't possible unless it can move through the mask). Similar to Tsunade, Junko can use the Transformation Technique to appear youthful, although she does not need to yet because of her young age. ''Water Release Ninjutsu'' Aside from medical ninjutsu, Kasumi Junko also knows basic water release ninjutsu. Her only elemental ninjutsu nature, Junko has very limited use and versatility within water release. Like most Kirigakure shinobi, Junko tends to use the Water Clone Technique whenever she uses clones. However, Junko doesn't use this jutsu all that often, as she doesn't have that much use for it; it doesn't reflect her combat style well. Junko's most important water release technique is the infamous Hiding in Mist Technique. She uses this technique not only to hide herself, but also to greatly enhance the effectiveless of her Poison Mist technique. By breathing poison mist into the fog she's created, Junko's targets won't know the air they're breathing is poisoned until it's too late. In the event that her targets discover the mist is poisoned, they must refrain from breathing, however Junko will not simply let them escape from the mist she's created. She sometimes uses the Water Prison Technique to force her enemies to remain in the fog. If they cannot escape the water prsion, they drown. If they escape the prison, they will have held heir breath so long that they must breathe in the poison. Because Poison Mist can be used without hand signs, Junko can maintain a water prison and use the poison mist technique simultaneously. While not a water release ninjutsu, Junko likes to use the Hiding with Camouflage Technique whilst inside the hidden mist. This allows her to use poison mist and stay out of combat without the risk of being seen. If she releases poison mist slowly while the camo jutsu is active, she could potentially do things such as gas a room without anyone in it knowing. ''Genjutsu: With her skill in medical ninjutsu granting her at lest some aptitude for genjutsu (Yin Nature), Junko only uses one genjutsu technique. This technique is the Mist Servant Technique. The Mist Servant Technique is a genjutsu that creates a multitude of nontangible clones that multiply when attacked. Junko likes to use this genjutsu to confuse and overwhelm her opponents while they are lost in her Hiding in Mist Technique. Additionally, as they are preoccupied with the clones and the chaos that follows, Junko's enemies fail to notice that the mist their breathing in is slowing becoming poisoned with Poison Mist while Junko stands in a corner using the Hiding with Camouflage Technique. ''Taijutsu Junko rarely ever has to resort to taijutsu; she rarely even moves once during most battles. However, in the event that she must fight in close combat, she uses her Chakra Scalpel to compensate for her lack of taijutsu finesse. While she is able to hold her own in a taijutsu battle, and has mastered a few series of kicking techniques, her taijutsu pales in comparison to the average taijutsu user. Despite this, all she needs with her chakra scalpel is a single, well-placed touch; if she makes contact she can win. Even while defending against an opponents attacks, if they touch her chakra scalpel while she blocks, they can seriously injure themselves. Additionally, Junko prefers kicking to using her hands to fight, so she usually transfers her chakra scalpel to her feet. If she sees an opening, she will switch the scalpel accordingly. The martial art that she practices is Changquan (Long Fist), a Chinese martial art that "focuses on fully extended kicks and striking techniques." Acrobatic kicks are common in this martial art. ''Teamwork'' Junko always works alone; she prefers to work alone. Not only does she prefer to rely solely on herself, she knows that she doesn't need the help of others in order to get what she wants. Besides, she'd have to split the reward if others tagged along. Additionally, because she uses Poison Mist almost exclusively, it is very difficult for Junko to have teammates around. They must have some sort of gas mask or rebreather, however if they do wear one, they won't be able to make full use of their jutsu as the mask covers their mouth. Her combat style is very sole-orientated and dangerous to all, even herself, if she's not careful. Furthermore, Junko does not have any skills that can be used in a combo technique. The best team-focused jutsu she has is her Mystical Palm Technique, which requires her to exclusively heal her allies. Her style is more of a fighter than a healer; her ego exceeds pure healing. Pure healing defies her personality. Kunoichi Stats Part I As of Part I, Junko is 15 yr/old. For the entirety of Naruto Part I, Shichi Shizuken is a student at the Konohagakure ninja academy. During this time, she usually spends her days studying hard in school and training her shinobi skills when she has time to spare. Shichi rarely speaks and doesn't have many friends. With regards to the ninja academy, Shichi consistently seeks advice from her teachers and inquires about techniques that she shouldn't learn until much older. For instance, she learns to run up walls using chakra from a very young age only because she simply asks an instructor for skills pertaining to chakra control. With regards to Shichi's free time, she often spends it reading various books and novels, as well as documentaries for jutsu research. She also trains considerably more than most of her peers, as she finds little entertainment in socializing with classmates. Shichi focuses most of her training on kenjutsu and general acrobatics, as well as chakra control, however, she also practices various ninjutsu in the hopes of one day having the chakra reserves to use them. During the finals of the chunnin exams, Shichi is a spectator in the bleachers of the leaf coliseum. When Kabuto Yakushi uses the Temple of Nirvana Technique to put everyone asleep during the chunnin exams, Shichi also falls asleep. She awakens when the conflict is resolved. For the remainder of Part I, Shichi continues to progress as an academy student. By the end of Part I, she begins to study fuinjutsu through books. Part II During the time period between Part I and Part II, Shichi Shizuken graduates from the Konohagakure ninja academy and participates in the chūnin exams, successfully completing the exams with high marks. Unlike most of her genin peers, Shichi is promoted to chūnin alongside other shinobi such as Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuga. Even though Shichi loses her duel in the semi-finals, she is still granted the title of chūnin due to her chakra control skills and her kenjutsu finesse being the best seen throughout the exams. At the start of Part II, Shichi is a chūnin taking on ordinary chūnin missions, although some might prove to be slightly more demanding than that of the average chūnin. Most of the time, Shichi either goes on missions, trains, or develops new jutsu that would specifically benefit her own style of combat. During this time she develops and perfects Lightning Release: Crimson Shock and Water Release: Dark Fog. Shichi also experiments with fuinjutsu and other sealing techniques. Shichi Shizuken is revived when Nagato used Rinne Rebirth. She often has occurring nightmares of her death, but discovers the eroticism of auto-erotic asphyxiation. When Shichi uses a summoning jutsu for the first time, she discovers Spider Senjutsu, almost dying in the process and surviving by sheer luck. She spends the rest of Part II honing her skills. Shichi does not participate in 4th shinobi war due to her age. Instead, she remains in the village alongside other shinobi such as Konohamaru Sarutobi. After Part II, Shichi improves her skills to the point that she is promoted to the rank of special jonin. Shibara of the Spider-Sage Art Shichi eventually learns the techniques of spider-sage jutsu, and learns how to control her curse mark (official fan-fiction has yet to be written). While she learns under Jorōgumo, the spider-mistress, and Shibara, the spider-servant, Shichi becomes well acquainted with the two, especially Shibara, her future companion. Shibara is Shichi's summon, however, she serves under her knew mistress: Shichi Shizuken. Rather than a simple pact agreement, the contract beteen the two is more similar to a life-oath of servitude and companionship to Shichi; such was the decree of the spider-mistress Jorōgumo. Thus, Shibara actually lives with Shichi and they share a home. The terms are simple: Shichi cares for Shibara and Shibara cares for Shichi. Shibara is also the one to introduce and teach Shichi the art of shibari. An adept practitioner herself, having learned from the great Jorōgumo, Shibara teaches Shichi everything she knows... whilst pulling a few pranks every now and then. Shibara can take the form a human-sized black widow spider, and can transform into a beautiful young woman of pale white skin, long and beautiful silver-white hair, and deep red eyes similar to Shichi. In her human state, she proves to be an able woman with expert kunoichi skills in long range spider jutsu and poison use. She can easily climb or walk up walls without the need to control chakra, and therefore never even wears a pair of sandals. She also carries a small tanto in the event she needs to fight close quarters; the tanto is usually poisoned. She wears a small, short, red dress with black trim. She is significantly shorter than Shichi and her personality is usually lighthearted, joking, teasing, and filled with dark humor and sexual innuendo. She can shoot webs and spider silk from her mouth and wrists. In her spider form, Shibara looks like a massive black widow with a red insignia on her behind. She can leap incredible distances, ensnare her foes, shoot spider webs, lay traps, and bite her prey. Her upper body will still remain in human form, but her lower body takes the form of a spider and more legs are present. Trivia * Kasumi Junko is roughly translated to "Mist Obedient" with Kasumi meaning "Misty" and Junko meaning "Obedient". Junko uses both her first name and surname as her first name interchangeably. * Junko's favorite things to do are: making money, spending money, one night stands, enjoying hot springs, and experimenting with new chemicals and poisons. * Junko distances herself from emotional connections and romance, as she's never in one place for long; her relationships are either strictly profession or physical. * Junko has always been physically attracted to both girls and boys, and prefers monogamous experiences, though she never commits to a relationship. * Junko is usually very egotistical and dominant in public, but she prefers a more submissive role in bed, although she can and will switch to a more dominant role every now and again. She's secretly a heavy masochist and gets off on being treated rough, being whipped, and having her strong "tough-girl" act broken by her partner. * Junko secretly wishes to find a good partner to stay in a committed relationship with, and to settle down on a nice, secluded property away from people. She doesn't want any kids. * Junko's favorite foods are sushi and sake. Her least favorite food is shrimp. Reference * Template:Junko's Infobox * Changquan * Most pictures of Junko are of Fubuki from One Punch Man